Finally
by TiedUp
Summary: Who knew the effect three simple words could have?


**A/N: One shot – One chapter. Fluff x339857329. **

**Disclaimer: Kaichou Wa Maid Sama belongs to Hiro Fujiwara.**

**Written when I was in a ridiculously romantic mood, not at all grieving about my non-existent love life. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I love you too, Prez."

His face still had that damn smirk on it.

"Nobody l-loves you too, you idiot!" I fumed as I stomped out of the kitchen. Seriously, that guy needs to learn when to stop. The fact that we'd been dating for over six months gave him no right whatsoever to pester me on a daily basis. No, scrap that; _minutely_ basis. But god damn, he'd been worse than usual lately; and I knew that he knew that I knew _exactly_ what was wrong.

Except that it was ridiculous. The words 'I love you' weren't even that necessary in a relationship that had only lasted six months, right? It's not like I didn't drop hints that I did indeed love him. Goddammit, that idiot was just being stupid about the whole situation.

The only problem was, that I was well aware that it was in fact me who was the issue here. Those three words had been on the tip of my tongue for ages, now. And it's not like I didn't want to say them, it's more like I couldn't. Dammit, every time I tried to get it out, I'd either be interrupted by that pervert or by another distraction. But mostly, that stupid brain of mine would suddenly kick in at the last second and stop me in my tracks.

I rubbed my temples in exhaustion as I leaned against the wall.

"Misa-chan!"

A shrill voice snapped me out of my daydreams. Undoubtedly Satsuki's – our manager.

"It's super busy out th- Misaki? Oh gosh are you alright there? You look awfully pale… You know if you're tired, you can-"

"No no manager, I was just spacing out, sorry" I forced out, flashing my best smile at her.

Satsuki opened her mouth to protest but thankfully, a customer had her attention before she could reply.

I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to go home and rest. I winced slightly at the sudden wave of pain through my head. It may have been the stuffy room or the loud customers or just Usui, but my minor headache had somehow turned into a giant, throbbing pain. _Fantastic._

"Prez… If you force yourself anymore, I may be forced to take you home right now…"

Usui's presence jolted me back to reality and before anyone could make any more comments, I shot him a glare before marching straight back to work.

* * *

And that, was exactly why I found myself in Usui's flat half an hour later.

"Usui, I'm fine. Just let me go ho-"

"No."

I frowned at him. "No? Excuse me, but what do you think you're-"

"I said no."

My eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Usui…" I muttered, determined to keep my cool. "It is socially unacceptable to just _kidnap_ people."

He smirked. The absolute nerve of him.

"Anyway, manager was the one who suggested that I whisk you off for a romantic date."

Dammit. Damn that pervert. I knew he wasn't lying, either. Manager got way too excited when it came to our relationship; I'd honestly never met such an immature thirty year old in my life.

I stood there, seething silently. I really didn't have the energy to keep fighting him, either. But a romantic date my arse._ Not in a million years._

Usui grinned. "Don't you worry Prez, this isn't a date. I'm just being your knight in shining armour after you oh so spectacularly tripped and fell right into my arms. My, my; Prez is doubly sly today. Practically asking to be carried out of the cafe bridal style."

Any remaining traces of patience I may have once had, vanished that second.

"Shut up! You know that it was accidental you absolute- Wipe that smirk off your face!"

"You know, you look super cute when you're angry."

A pink blush erupted across my face, I was sure of it.

"Why you-" I glared up at him furiously, to see the most unexpected sight.

His eyes were full of adoration and warmth and… love? My breath hitched as I took the opportunity to drink in his facial features, all previous thoughts long gone. His beautiful green eyes, his messy blonde hair, his perfectly sculptured jawline, his smooth skin that I really hated myself for wanting to touch…

"Misa-chan, you really need to stop looking at me like that," He mumbled. "Because I'm about this close to pressing you up against that wall and kissing the life out of you..."

That was it. I was two hundred percent tomato. Heart pounding, I remained rooted to the ground. My mind wasn't even capable of forming a half coherent thought at that moment, let alone a sentence.

His arms went up to lean on the wall either side of me, effectively caging me in. His face came close – too close to mine, his lips looking way too enticing for my liking. But surprisingly, he paused and just ended up letting his head fall to the crook of my neck.

"God, you make it impossible to not completely fall in love with you…" He murmured against my skin.

I gulped audibly. Just how exactly was anyone in my position supposed to react?

Eventually, I seemed to regain a little control over my tongue. "I um… I l-lo-"

"Shh, it's okay." He chuckled softly. "I'm not about to pressurise you into saying anything you don't mean."

I blinked, frowning slightly. "No, I really-"

Usui's soft lips claiming mine in a simple kiss cut me off sharply. "You talk too much..." He mumbled again.

Was it relief or disappointment I felt right now? Either way, my frustration was rising.

"No!" I snapped, much harsher than intended. Usui's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Here I am trying to tell you how much I bloody love you, but you're making it shockingly difficult!"

Immediately, my hand flew to my mouth as I realised my mistake.

_Shit shit shit sh-_

"W-What..?" Came the husky response.

Cringing, I stole a glance at his expression. Shocked would be an understatement.

"I just… I don't know, but uh… I kind of love you, Ta-aku"

I didn't even get to finish properly before Usui's hands were cupping my face, his lips crashing over mine with a sense of urgency that made my toes curl. My body melted against his as he pushed me flat against the wall. An almost feral growl tore from his throat as his tongue coaxed my mouth open, knocking the air out of me. Without hesitating, I let him in, arms winding around his neck and pulling him impossibly closer. Our tongues fought stubbornly until he eventually won, to my annoyance.

He smirked slightly before trailing his hands down my sides, pulling away slowly. Both of us were gasping for air.

"I've…" He laughed. "You've got no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

My face was definitely an awful shade of red. _Bordering purple._

Hastily pushing any embarrassing thoughts aside, I slowly interlaced our fingers together. I didn't trust myself to reply; I knew I'd only end up stuttering out some incoherent sound to ruin the moment. Instead, I composed myself as best I could and looking up at him, flashed him what I hoped was a million dollar smile._ Yeah, right._

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards in amusement before he hugged me tightly.

"You, Misaki, are mine… And I'm telling you now, that I'm never letting you go."

Butterflies churned in my stomach at his words. Because he was my perverted outer space alien – and I certainly wasn't about to let him go, either.


End file.
